


We all have a hunger

by estherlyon



Series: Prompts in a Galaxy far far away [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Flirting, JediPilot from RebelCaptain POV, Luke being an awkward teen, M/M, the others are dorks too of course, who are we kidding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherlyon/pseuds/estherlyon
Summary: Bodhi thinks Jyn and Cassian should be together. Jyn thinks Bodhi should entertain similar thoughts regarding a certain farm boy.





	We all have a hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [basada-en-la-esperanza](https://basada-en-la-esperanza.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Title from "Hunger" by Florence + the Machine.

It took a while for Jyn to convince Bodhi that she and Cassian weren’t a couple. The bizarre way they both had fallen into step together since Jedha had left, it turns out, a lot of people with that impression. Bodhi seemed torn and he explained it to her, albeit a little confusedly, why it was so: on the one hand he didn’t feel as left out in the middle of what seemed so many little units – Jyn and Cassian, Cassian and K-2, Chirrut and Baze. On the other, he felt slightly betrayed by the mere notion that two people so in sync and so obviously smitten with each other weren’t actually a couple.

“You should be together,” he said a bit drunkenly, one night when they were having another revelry in the aftermath of their victory while packing up to evacuate Yavin IV, “just do something about it.”

Jyn scoffed, but said by way of appeasing him that she was working on it, all the while turning starving eyes on the lithe profile of their subject-matter as he picked up drinks for the three of them.

Cassian still had a slight limp and when he sat down next to her, she felt warm without even having tried the Corellian whisky yet. She wished Bodhi could feel the same about someone.

Bodhi’s large eyes were already a bit out of focus from the alcohol and she was half draped over Cassian’s side when someone approached them. Luke Skywalker, the farm boy slash Jedi, the man who had turned off his computer to shoot at the Death Star and turn it into sparkling dust, seemed… cautious. 

“Hi, guys,” he said, wide blue eyes just a touch wider.

He looked nervous, like it was taking an effort to come and talk to them.

“Hello,” she said, the words slurring out of her mouth more than she intended; she felt Cassian’s amused huff where her head was leaning against his shoulder.

“Do you- do you mind if I join you?” Luke asked, a bit shyly.

It threw Jyn off. Ever since disembarking from the Millennium Falcon with a freshly rescued Princess Leia, Skywalker had seemed very confident, to the point of sounding outrageous at times. She had sat in on the briefing before their attack and had nearly choked on her own saliva hearing him talk of womp rats.

“Not at all,” said Cassian, and Jyn could almost feel the mask click over his face, his features becoming genial and unlike the shivering man she held in the dark just before dawn, wracked by nightmares.

“I’m-“ Luke stopped himself, “I have to admit. Han and Leia can be a bit too much at times.”

Jyn just smiled and nodded, turning her eyes to Bodhi, who was guardedly peering into his glass. Luke kept talking, as it seemed his way of dealing with everything and if one didn’t know the pilot of Rogue One would think he was deliberately ignoring the other Rebellion hero.

“I’ve been meaning to want to meet you all. Leia told me about Scarif and how brave you all were.”

Bodhi looked up, seemingly surprised by the praise, and Luke turned his eyes in his direction, what she would call a pretty blush spreading over his pale nose and freckled cheeks, and climbing up his neck.

“I’ve been told that your flying to outrun the Death Star was something else,” he mumbled in Bodhi’s direction.

She glanced up at Cassian, smiling because she knew – they all did – that Bodhi hadn’t been the only one to do such a feat, but Cassian’s hand squeezed her thigh, which she had draped over his good leg, and he tilted his chin minutely to the young men across from them.

“That’s right,” he said, letting on how tipsy he also was, “that’s Bodhi. Our pilot.”

Bodhi’s ears turned into a color that reminded Jyn of the burgundy leaves of a Felucia forest and he glared in their direction a little. Luke was looking down again, his nerve gone. Jyn stared Bodhi down for a few seconds, until the former Imperial pilot cleared his throat, fidgeted a bit in his seat.

“I was curious about- I was told you didn’t need the computer to take that last shot,” he said, breathing himself into some sense of calmness.

Luke turned eagerly in his direction, completely ignoring either Cassian or Jyn, and she smiled knowingly to herself.

Perhaps Bodhi wouldn’t be feeling like some sort of third wheel for too long.

She loped her arms around Cassian’s shoulder and tugged at him a bit. He seemed nonplussed by the fact that she was, finally, making some sort of move on him. He was not rejecting her, though. 

“We’re going to bed,” she said breezily, “you kids have fun.”

And before either pilot could protest and the intelligence officer could question her, she untangled herself from him and got up to leave. Cassian was quick to follow.


End file.
